


Flirt | Weblena Week

by projectibris



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Weblena Week 2019 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectibris/pseuds/projectibris
Summary: Webby learns some things about flirting...





	Flirt | Weblena Week

It was a late Summer evening in Duckburg. The sun had long since disappeared on the horizon, leaving only hints of light in the sky. If looked at for long enough, stars could be seen twinkling through the fading wispy clouds. In Webby's room, electric fans blew and the open window let in a cool breeze, alongside the shrill hum of countless cicadas. It had been 4 months, 18 days and 16 hours since Lena had returned to Webby, and was rescued from the shadow realm. 

Well, "rescue" was a word to use. Webby wouldn't necessarily use it, but it felt good to hear. It felt chivalrous and charming, which was something she always hoped to someday become. Though she could admit that she failed to be such things most of the time. It wasn't often that anyone other than her pointed it out, but she wasn't exactly  _ smooth _ with the things she said or did. 

This wasn't much of an issue. Webby would worry plenty about being too weird or just...too much. But her friends (and pretty-much-brothers) Huey, Dewey, and Louie never treated her differently for being herself. And Lena certainly never made anything of it, which was what mattered most to Webby…

Needless to say, the past four months were all but mundane. There was no shortage of magic and excitement and  _ lots  _ of verbalized and requited feelings. What Lena and Webby had was something special, and while neither of them had it all figured out, they decided to figure it out together. The two of them shared a room and spent most days by each other's side. When together, they took on the craziest of perils, and found strength in each other. When Webby needed to leave for an exploration with the family, they'd phone and keep the other updated on their solo adventures. She'd always bring back gifts and pictures and videos to enjoy together. They'd talk about everything, and cry together when their hearts were twisted tightly enough with the emotion of it all. They'd laugh together at stupid movies and videos, and in all honesty...Webby could never get over Lena's laugh. 

Like something cheesy from some romance novel, it made Webby's tummy twist in knots, and her heart grow in size. It was incredible just to see her laugh, and smile, and the way her eyes brightened when she was having fun. The only little tiny problem was that Webby wished that she could be the one making Lena laugh. Webby certainly wanted to, and she'd try, but her delivery fell flat, or the jokes themselves made no real sense. The truth was Webby found it hard and incredibly frustrating. 

Webby turned her head to see Lena resting on the little bed they shared. The girl was laying on her belly, elbows tucked under a pillow as she watched a video on her phone with her earbuds in. Every once in a while, her beak would curve in a smirk or snicker. Her and Lena were currently getting prepared for bedtime. Granny would be checking in on them soon to say 'lights out', after all! 

She thought about joining Lena in some YouTube before bed, but the research she was doing on her own laptop was a bit more important. Typed in shyly and masked by a darkened screen, was the search, "how to make a girl laugh". Pick up lines were some of the first answers. It seemed a bit stupid, and she had no idea why it would work - though, in retrospect, those results were most likely written by straight men.

"Ready to get snoozin', Webs?" Lena sighed as she put her phone away. The duckling peered over the edge of the bed to where Webby was sitting on the floor. 

Nervously, Webby shut her laptop. "Yeah, I am." She replied, and Lena smiled. Webby thought Lena must have been excited about the two getting snuggled up together - as they've done every night for a short while. Of course, that wasn't something Lena would outwardly admit, but it most likely held true. Webby knew she herself was very excited about the same thing. She rose to her feet and stepped towards the bed slowly.

_ Better now than never,  _ Webby thought impulsively. "Did you...f-" she hesitated, stumbling on her words. Lena's gleaming eyes squinted and head cocked. "When you  _ fell, _ did it hurt…Um." 

Lena laughed. "Dude, what?" 

"When you fell from heaven…" Webby began quietly, but her brain was scrambling. This, among most flirty phrases, didn't really make much sense to her. It took her at least a couple minutes to understand each time she heard them. Trying to  _ say  _ them was even worse. How does hurting after falling from heaven translate to a romantic gesture when mentioned by another person? It didn't sound like a nice thing to say in reality. Wouldn't saying that imply that Lena was a fallen angel or demon? That seemed a little rude. Well, actually Lena would probably see that as a complement. "Oh, nevermind." She huffed, deciding to try again a different time.

"No, I wanna hear it, Casanova…" Lena's tail feathers wagged slightly. She was clearly finding this amusing, which made Webby happy, but...Ugh, it wasn't for the right reason. She was supposed to execute it  _ well  _ and then get a laugh, because...well, Webby wasn't exactly sure why.

Webby sat on the bed, the blanket flattening under her and curling up a little on Lena's face. "I'm sorry, it came out just silly…I was just trying to be a little more charming, y'know? Make you laugh…" Webby began to rock back and forth, her tone quieter than normal.

"What do you mean?" Lena's brows furrowed. "You don't have to be sorry," a concerned look narrowed her eyes, and she reached out to brush Webby's side with a hand. 

Webby knew that even if she could not see Lena for most of it, Lena had seen  _ her _ through most of every kind of struggle. She could tell when Webby was fighting her way through a thought, or excited about some work she was hyperfocusing on. She could tell when Webby was frustrated with something. "I just mean-!" Webby exclaimed, a wave of embarrassment washing over her. "I know you're happy, but...I wanna make you... _ happiest? The most happy?  _ I love making you laugh, and I wanna do it more! And I'm just...not as put together and... _ cool _ as I probably should be. _ " _

"You don't…" Lena started, her tone serious. "Ever have to worry that you're not good enough, okay? I don't want you to question that for a single second. You're-" she paused, and her face began to flush subtly as she looked away, her body going still as a rock. "You're like,  _ amazing _ , and  _ nice _ , and smart, and cute, I-" she stuttered a little.

"...Really?" Webby murmured with a smile, her rocking getting slower. She felt her eyes get misty, which was normal when the pair poured their hearts out. Being vulnerable like this was something the two of them weren't that familiar with. Like most things, they joked around it and cut through it and stumbled over it. But at least they could stumble together.

"Really, really." Lena affirmed. They looked at each other for a couple moments, and when the pressure of maintaining eye contact with someone they loved became too much, they broke away from it and giggled. 

Webby's smile dropped slightly as she watched Lena rise up a little. She propped herself up higher on her elbows, leaning in close and taking her time. She closed in on Webby's cheek fluff, and planted a small kiss against the girl's face. In a moment, the world was made right. Webby felt her head spin and heart glow with warmth, as she watched Lena rest her head back on her folded arms. They both laughed, eyes flicking about and feathers fluffing.

"Now…" Lena sighed, bashfully wiping her face with her sleeve. "We should probably work on that pick-up line delivery, huh, Pink?"


End file.
